


The world famous chef and his mechanic

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chef Benny Lafitte, Chef Castiel, Coming Untouched, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Top Dean Winchester, might change the name at a later date though, theres something else but i want it to be a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Castiel is a world famous chef, and Dean is his loving supportive boyfriend. When Castiel has to spend a significant amount of time abroad, Dean decides to surprise him one day





	The world famous chef and his mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that photo Jensen posted the other day...  
> All mistakes are mine!

**Castiel-**

Castiel sighed as he hung up on his boyfriend after yet another 10 minute conversation during Dean’s lunch break, if you could call it that because apparently the garage is busy during these last few weeks. Unsurprising because Dean, and everyone that works there, are good at what they do, and even if Dean wasn’t who he is, nor Castiel himself, they would have made their reputation by themselves – even if it would take longer than it did.

Whilst Castiel was touring the world, following the release of his own cooking book, Dean had to stay at home and run the shop. The separation was… hard to say the least. At least when Castiel was in America, Dean would come too visit where-ever it is he was over the weekends when the garage was closed. He’d leave on the Friday around lunchtime – sometimes later depending on how busy he was – and make his way to whichever city Castiel was in, in his trusty impala.  But, this time, Castiel been all over Asia, into a few countries in Africa and is currently making his way over Europe before heading back home. It’s been 4 months since he left the states, and Castiel was getting homesick and it wasn’t like it was worth it for Dean to follow him into which ever country because no sooner would he get there, he’d have to go home.

That and Dean’s fear of flying.

Still though, Castiel wouldn’t change their lives for the world. Despite the hard times, knowing he’s got Dean to come back home too, his high-school sweetheart of over 15 years now, and knowing each other practically all their lives, it was all worth it.

“Hey, Cher… I know it’s getting hard now, you’ve been away from him for 4 months now, but there’s only another few weeks before we’re heading home now.” A voice said walking into his hotel room, interrupting Castiel’s train of thought. Benny, he was both Dean and Castiel’s best friend as well as his sous chef of 5 years, he had to come on this tour.

“I know, I just… miss him. I miss everyone. With the time zone differences between here and home, it’s hard to get a decent conversation, you know? 10 minutes here, 2 minutes there. By the time he finishes work, I’m either passed out or on my way to passing out and I try to stay up to talk to him, I really do but there’s an 8 hour difference. I’ve fallen asleep on him a few times recently and he say’s it doesn’t bother him, but I know it does.” Castiel explained with another sigh as Benny came and sat next to him.

“Dean understands, you encouraged each other to go after your dreams after all. Yours was this, Dean’s was opening his own garage and body shop. That boy loves the hell out of you, I’ve never seen anyone look at someone, the same way he looks at you even after 15 years. He also supports you. I know for a fact that neither one of you, if given the chance, would go back and do it differently.” Benny responded, comforting Castiel by wrapping his arm round his shoulder.

“I know… I’m just having a moment. Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers, you know? He could find someone that doesn’t have this life, we don’t exactly have a lot of privacy and Dean’s as private as can be, but.. I also know, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. I know he came into this, encouraging me to become a world famous chef, with his eyes wide open. That feeling then? The feeling that I’m not enough for him? It goes, because I know otherwise.” Castiel said, beginning to smile a little, feeling better.

“That’s the spirit, I know what you mean about not having a real private life, remember that fan that found a photo of that photoshoot?” Benny asked, with a chuckle.

“Oh god, I didn’t even think that they even released those photo’s in the end. It amazes me, and scares me a little, what people can find on the internet if they truly tried.” Castiel answered with a laugh of his own.

“Some people just have a way with things. Anyway, come on. Instead of moping, come down to the bar have a few drinks and have a good time. I promised that boy of yours that I’d take care of you, and I’m not breakin’ that promise now.” Benny said, standing back up and pulling Castiel to his feet without waiting for a response.

“Alright, a couple won’t hurt, but considering we got to be up to go to Paris in the morning, it’s not going to be a late one, right Benny?” Castiel answered, giving Benny that look. It has been known that once Benny starts, sometimes, or well most times, he doesn’t stop until the early hours of the following morning, especially with Dean.

“I can be responsible when I have to be, have a little faith Cher.” Benny responded, with a wink, causing Castiel to chuckle and shake his head.

“Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before.” Castiel said, “You know, there is one thing I’d change if it could go back and do it all again.”

“What? Doing that highly embarrassing photoshoot?” Benny asked jokingly.

“No… well maybe two things then. I was actually going to say, if I could do it all again, I’d be married to Dean by now. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him, he’s the love of my life and my best friend. We both said we wanted to focus on our careers, and the house, first of before we bought marriage into the equation, but I kind of hoped we’d be married by now. We’re both 30, we aren’t getting any younger and I don’t want to be going grey on my wedding photos.” Castiel said, with a shrug.

“Hey, you never know what’s going to happen around the corner.” Benny responded as they left Castiel’s hotel room.

“That is true. I hoped he’d ask, but you know what, I’m tired of waiting, I might ask when we get home, I know roughly what kind of ring I want to get him, I know he wouldn’t want something too chunky because of his work, maybe I can get him one custom made when we get home.” Castiel said, getting to the elevator and pressing the button, and noticing Benny fell behind. “Benny!”

“Hm, what?” Benny asked, looking up from his phone.

“You’ve been messaging someone a lot recently; do you have a secret partner or something?” Castiel asked, once Benny arrived at the elevator doors.

“What? No. not been home in four months remember.” Benny said, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Hm, okay. Sure, whatever you say.” Castiel responded, looking at Benny suspiciously as the elevator doors opened. Shrugging it off, Castiel stepped into the elevator with Benny, knowing whatever it is that Benny’s not saying, it will come out in his own time. Like Dean, Benny’s a relatively private man.

  * Benny’s text message conversation –



**To Dean:** You’re still on with the plan right?

 **From Dean:** yeah, at the airport now, the things I do for this man. He doesn’t suspect anything does he? Had to cut the conversation short because Sam arrived to take me to the airport.

 **To Dean:** No you’re safe, he doesn’t suspect anything. You’ll be fine on the flight, have a couple of drinks whilst you wait, and just think about what you’re getting on the plane for.

 **To Dean:** got to go! See you when you get here brother.

* * *

 

**Dean-**

**To Benny:** Don’t get too drunk, and don’t get him too drunk either! You guys have got to be in Paris for this to work too!

Dean smiled slightly as he put his phone in his pocket and looked at Sam, nerves still evident.

“Dean, thousands of people go on an airplane every day, the pilots have to go through extensive training to get to the point where they can do long haul flights. You will be fine on the flight.” Sam reassured, trying to calm his brother down. “You’d know I’d come with you, but Jess is in her last month of pregnancy and I can’t leave her, she could go into labour at any time and I got a big case at work.”

“Sammy, I’ll be fine. As Benny just texted, I just got to think about why I’m doing this… and have a couple of drinks at the airport bar. I’ll be fine.” Dean said, nodding slightly and taking a couple of deep breaths.

“Yes, well, text or ring me as soon as you’ve done it, I don’t want to see it off a social media website that my brothers engaged, finally.” Sam said, pulling Dean into a hug.

“Come on Sammy, we don’t even know if he’s going to say yes for certain. He might not want to get married and just be happy with the way things are. We don’t need a piece of paper to prove our love to one another.” Returning the hug before pulling away. Oh god, Sammy I can’t do this, what if he says no? Why am I considering going on a 12 hour flight to the middle of nowhere? Planes are metal flying death machines! What about the shop, I wasn’t exactly lying to Cas, it’s getting busy it is that time of year again. Oh god what am I doing?” He then continued, beginning to panic.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted, catching the attention of some people surrounding them as well as Dean. “Dean, everything’s going to be okay. One, Cas loves you, he’s been in love with you for as long as I can remember, even before you two got together 15 years ago, of course he’s going to say yes. You’ve only really put off marriage and anything else to focus on your careers, it’s the right time for you guys, trust me. Do you not think I was nervous when I proposed to Jess? I was worse than nervous and that was just over dinner, after she found out she was pregnant. Two, you’re going to Paris, it’s not exactly the middle of nowhere, and three, you left the shop in very capable hands for the week, even Bobby’s come out of retirement for the week so that he can help, not only that, you have Jo, Charlie and Garth who are all extremely capable, you took on as much bookings as possible as well as little as possible over the next week, the garage will be fine. So, hand me the keys to Baby, get your ass through security, have a drink or three at a bar, get on that plane and propose to the love of your life. If you get that nervous for the flight, there’s some sleeping pills in your hand luggage, take one just before you board and you should sleep through the whole flight, or most of it anyway.” Sam said, reassuringly. Dean took a couple of deep breaths and nodded, before handing Sam the keys to Baby.

“Not a single mark.” Dean said, threatingly but with no real heat behind it, “I’ll see you in a week Sammy.”

“Yeah I know, it’s like you don’t trust me with her. I’ll be here when you land back.” Sam said, as Dean picked up his bags before making his way through security. Dean, reassuring himself everything’s going to be okay.

Even if he did have to take a sleeping tablet before boarding.

* * *

**Castiel-**  

“Benny, do we really have to do a book signing event today?” Castiel sighed as he got inside the taxi to take him to the bookstore. It’s not like he didn’t want to meet fans, he loved that side of things, it’s just today was 15 years since he and Dean got together, to be in the city of love today of all days just seemed like a giant joke. It’s like someone had it out for him.

“And Q&A” Benny answered which caused a groan out of Castiel. “Look, you’ve made time to have a proper FaceTime conversation today haven’t you?” He then asked, which got a nod. “Right, you may be on opposite sides of the world, but getting time out of both of your chaotic lives to have a FaceTime date, or whatever you want to call it, later on is better than nothing.”

“Yeah you’re right. I just wish I was with him in person, you know? Video chat is all well and good, but I can’t touch him, smell him, cuddle up to him and watch a film, teas—” Castiel started before getting interrupted.

“Woah there, you remember there are other people here with you. Not only that, don’t need you having a boner in front of fans now do we?” Benny asked, earning a blush.

“Sorry Benny.” Castiel said, still blushing slightly.

“Well, I got information about who tops and bottoms in your relationship now, which I could have gone my whole life without knowing.” Benny responded earning a chuckle.

“Actually we like to switch, we both like topping and bottoming.” Castiel said casually with a shrug.

“Remember when I said I could have gone my whole life without knowing, well now I know far too much about your sex lives. Oh good we’re here.” Benny said, looking out the window seeing the bookstore coming into view, before the car went around the back to the service entrance.

“Sorry, just thinking about Dean… knowing we’re on the home stretch, and the fact that tonight’s video chat isn’t exactly going to be innocent if you catch my drift. Besides, it’s been four months since I’ve last seen him, it’s the longest we’ve gone without sex for a long time, I’m allowed to be horny.” Castiel said, getting out of the car and walking into the building.

“Yeah alright, no need to voice it. The whole world doesn’t need to know you fuck like rabbits.” Benny responded.

“Okay, yeah I’ll—” Castiel started before suddenly stopping in his tracks, spotting a man that looks like—“Dean?”

“Hey sweetheart, happy anniversary.” Dean said, smiling wide as Castiel ran into his arms and placing a kiss on top of his head.

“I can’t believe you’re here! What about the garage I thought it was rammed! Never mind that, you got on a plane!” Castiel said, once he could form words, trying to hold tears back as it wouldn’t look very good if he had tear stains down his face.

“The guys at the garage will cope without me for a few days and I took a sleeping pill just before I boarded so I slept pretty much the whole flight. I wanted to see you.” Dean said, holding Castiel as close as possible.

“I hate to break this up, but we got to be out there in a couple of minutes.” Benny said, reminding both of them of his presence.

“Right, yes. Of course. You go on ahead, I’ll be following you in a second.” Castiel said but making no effort to move.

“Alright, but don’t make me come and get you.” Benny said, with a sigh and eyeroll before walking away, muttering something that neither man caught.

“We can catch up later sweetheart, don’t want to keep your fans waiting.” Dean said, kissing Castiel’s forehead.

“Just a little longer. Hey, take a photo and then I’ll go I promise.” Castiel said, and Dean chuckled but took his phone out and put the front camera on.

“Alright, smile.” Dean said, before taking the photo and facing Castiel again. Before Dean had the chance to do anything else, Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and gave Dean a chaste kiss before pulling away and walking down the corridor with a smile on his face, leaving an equally smiling Dean behind.

* * *

 

**Dean-**

 

**From Sammy:**

Really Dean?

 **To Sammy:** What have I done now?

 **From Sammy:** I told you I didn’t want to hear about your engagement through social media.

 **To Sammy:** I haven’t proposed yet! If I did, do you think that would be the photo posted?

 **From Sammy:** Really? So you have time to post selfie’s, but you haven’t proposed yet? Am I supposed to believe that, did you chicken out Dean?!

 **To Sammy:** I haven’t chickened out, look, we’re going on a romantic picnic under the starts, I’ve had Benny make his favourite food that can be took on a picnic– I don’t know how he’s done it, but he’s done it – and I’m going to propose just before desert. I’ve got it all planned out or will be on my way to doing it if certain younger brothers didn’t bother me.

 **From Sammy:** Right! Good luck jerk!

 **To Sammy:** shut up bitch

 **To Sammy:** but thank you.

“Everything okay?” Castiel asked, as he walked into the living room area of the hotel room after getting changed for the evening.

“Yeah, just Sam being Sam. Ready to go?” Dean said, putting his phone in his pocket and looking at his boyfriend. “Wow babe, I almost want to cancel tonight’s plans and just have my way with you in bed instead.”

“Same could be said for you handsome.” Castiel flirted a little, eyes twinkling. “But you were the one that insisted on just shower blowjobs so tonight must be special.”

“Of course it is, it’s our 15th anniversary.” Taking Castiel’s hand and leading him towards the door and picking up the picnic basket that was waiting by the door.

“We’re going on a picnic? At night?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

“Yes, I had Benny make your favourites. I wanted a night where it’s just us. Where you’re not worldwide famous chef Castiel Novak and I’m not your supportive boyfriend. I just wanted tonight to be just us you know? Just Cas and Dean. Being ourselves. I wanted tonight to be special” Dean explained, smiling as they walked to the elevator and out the hotel when on the ground floor.

“Dean, everyday or every night I’m with you, is special.” Castiel said as they walked up to a taxi, Dean opening the door for Castiel.

“After you.” Dean said, smiling as Castiel got in, following in once Castiel was comfy. Castiel cuddled up to Dean once Dean had told the taxi driver where he wanted to go.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” Castiel practically whispered and Dean smiled.

“Of course I do sweetheart, everyday we’re together, you prove how much you love me.” Dean whispered back.

“I know, it’s just we’ve been apart for four months, I’ve just missed you a lot. A couple of times I’ve thought you don’t deserve this, me going around doing various different things whilst you have to stay at home. I know it’s the irrational side of me, but sometimes that side does all the thinking.”

“We all have thoughts like that, I’ve had thoughts too. But sweetheart, I know what I got into all those years ago when I encouraged you to go for the career you wanted, knowing it could come to this. Sure, the separations hurt, but I wouldn’t change a damn thing about our lives.” Dean reassured, earning a smile off Castiel as he cuddled up as close as possible – which was more awkward than anything due to seatbelts and seatbelt plugs digging into their skin.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, Dean smiled as they both got out of the taxi and looked around. Being able to have a picnic under the stars but seeing the lights of Paris, was the perfect setting for the proposal.

“Hey Cas, go set the picnic up whilst I pay the fare” Dean said, handing the picnic basket to Castiel.

“Sure, where shall I set it up though?” Castiel asked and Dean chuckled.

“Wherever you want love, you pick the spot.” Dean said and Castiel smiled and went to find the perfect spot for their picnic.

“Good luck brother.” Benny said, putting down the window when Castiel was a safe distance away. “The ring isn’t in the basket is it? Be spoiling the surprise at the last part.”

“Nah, it’s in my jacket pocket.” Dean said, patting the pocket. “You know what to do now right?”

“Yes, put the taxi a safe distance away and take a photo when you’re down on one knee.” Benny said, nodding.

“Yes, and when I ring, come quickly but not too quickly. We may need a quick escape back to the hotel.” Dean said with a wink and Benny grimaced.

“I’ve learned too much about your sex lives for one day.” Benny commented and Dean looked confused. “I’ll tell you later, don’t keep your man waiting now.” He then added, before closing the window and driving away. Dean took a couple of deep breaths before making his way over to Castiel who laid out the picnic perfectly.

“Wow Cas, I almost forgot I was the one who was supposed to be surprising you with this date.” Dean joked, earning a laugh from the other man as they both sat down and began to eat.

“You being here, was the greatest surprise ever. It’s all I could have asked for.” Castiel said, smiling widely.

“You sure about that?” Dean mumbled under his breath, earning a confused head tilt off Castiel. “I said, it’s what I do.”

“Ah, you’ve surprised me a lot over the years. I can’t believe it; we were 15 when we got together.” Castiel said, reminiscing when finishing the main dishes that Benny prepared. Sometimes he thinks Benny could give him a run for his money. Sometimes.

“Crazy to think we’ve been together for half our lives now.” Dean said, agreeing, standing up and offering his hand out to Castiel who took it and stood up also.

“I know, from this point on, we’ve been together for most of our lives.” Castiel said, as they walked around hand in hand for a short wile before they stopped and appreciated the view.

“I know sweetheart, but you know what? Every day, if we didn’t know each other, or if we got thrown back into time, back into high school, I’d choose you every day.” Dean started, before getting down on one knee, earning a slight gasp off Castiel. “Cas, you were my first love, my only love. Even though we didn’t get together until we were 15, I knew I had feelings that went beyond friendship, that were different to what I felt for Sam when I was around 11. I knew one day I wanted to make you my husband. Cas, you are the only person I have ever been with sexually, which you knew that, but you’re the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life. Each day, I love you more than the last one, a lot of days it feels like I’m falling in love with you all over again. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I will spend every day I have left on this earth to prove I’m worthy of you. Cas.” Dean said before opening the ring box to reveal a simple silver band, with a little green gem in it, but it was perfect for the both of them, “will you marry me?”

“Dean Winchester, of course I will marry you.” Castiel said, through the tears, before Dean slipped on the ring on his ring finger and standing up, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss onto his lips, crying a little himself.

“Wait, what about you? You should have an engagement ring as well.” Castiel said, pulling away from the kiss and Dean chuckled yet again.

“Already thought of that sweetheart.” Dean responded, pulling another ring out of his pocket, matching Castiel’s ring but with one slight difference, Dean’s had a light blue gem in the middle of it.

“Perfect.” Castiel said, watching Dean slide the ring onto his own ring finger before kissing him again. “Shall we head back to the hotel and celebrate?”

"What about desert?" Dean asked in response.

"I'm sure I can give you some other type of desert.." Castiel whispered, seductively in Deans ear.

“Oh, hell yes.” Dean said, pulling out his mobile and ringing Benny.

“Oh Dean, I noticed it was Benny driving earlier. Was he in on all of this? You coming to Paris, the proposal..?” Castiel asked.

“Maybe? But Sam helped me pick out both the rings.” Dean admitted and Castiel just nodded.

“Alright then.”

* * *

 

 

Castiel moaned as he was pushed up against the now closed hotel door, with Dean pulling at his jacket, both sets of lips attached to one another and Dean grinding into him. Eventually Dean managed to get both Castiel’s Jacket and shirt off before pulling away from the door. Castiel jumped up and wrapped his legs around Deans waist, letting himself be carried to the bedroom.

“Going to make you feel so good baby, four months…” Dean trailed off once they got to the bedroom and laid Castiel on the bed, moving his kisses down Castiel’s neck and chest, shrugging his own jacket off.

“ _Dean_..” Castiel moaned as Dean’s tongue flicked one of his nipples before flicking the other. Dean pulled away with just enough room to pull off his own t-shirt before reattaching his lips to Castiel’s as his hands undid the belt buckle and zipper to his pants before pushing them down along side Castiel’s boxers, pulling off shoes and socks leaving Castiel completely naked.

“oh I’ve missed your cock… the taste of you.” Dean said, looking at Castiel’s body for several seconds before kissing up Castiel’s thighs before finally wrapping his lips around his cock, licking at the precum and the underside.

“ungh Dean…” Castiel trailed off, just about having enough chance to reach and grab the lube which was in the bedside table and throwing it beside Deans head alongside a pillow.

“In a rush baby?” Dean said with a wink, pulling off Castiel’s cock and shoving the pillow under his hips as Castiel pushed up to let him do so.

“Four months Dean, maybe a bit over that since. I need you, I even prepped myself.” Castiel said, biting his lip as Dean looked at his hole – and sure enough there was a butt plug nested there.

“Oh baby, you do treat me well..” Dean trailed off, before twisting the handle of the plug a little and pushing it a little deeper, earning moans out of Castiel, before pulling it out slowly and tossing it somewhere else. Grabbing the lube bottle, Dean squirted some on his fingers before putting two inside Castiel, earning louder moans. Dean smirked and learned up and kissed him and bending his fingers in just the right way to hit Castiel’s prostate.

“Oh, Dean please… please I need you inside me….” Castiel trailed off as Dean inserted another finger.

“Patience baby, it’s been a while, don’t want to hurt you.” Dean mumbled, kissing along Castiel’s neck and down Castiel’s chest again.

“Dean if you continue, I’m going to come, and I only want to come on your cock.” Castiel said more forcefully causing Dean to slow his motions slightly before pulling his fingers out of Castiel – which earned whimpers.

“Now we don’t want that, do we? You going to be a good boy hm?” Dean said with a chuckle before slicking his own cock up with some more lube and lining himself up to Castiel’s hole.

“Please…” Castiel trailed off, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist as Dean leaned down to kiss him as he slid home, causing moans off both men.

“So tight Cas…” Dean moaned as be began to move slowly, gradually picking up a pace which they both wanted.

“Only for you, all yours..” Castiel moaned as Dean also began to thrust harder, angling his thrusts just right. Castiel screamed as Dean hit his prostate and continued to with every other thrust.

“Come on baby…” Dean trailed off, thrust faltering slightly as he felt his orgasm approaching, knowing Castiel was close as well judging by the moans and grunts he was making.

“Dean!” Castiel came with a shout, after a couple of thrusts against his prostate, coating both their chests with his cum. Dean groaned as he felt Castiel tighten around him and with a couple more thrusts, Dean came inside Castiel, shouting his name as he did.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, careful not to squash him, both men catching their breath after before Dean was able to pull out. Rolling off Castiel but wrapping his arms around him so Castiel was the little spoon, not caring they’re going to be in a horrible sticky mess later on.

“Happy anniversary, fiancé.” Dean said, placing a kiss on the back of Castiel’s neck after saying it.

“Happy anniversary, fiancé.” Castiel replied, intertwining their fingers, engagement rings twinkling in the light. “We’re going to regret falling asleep like this…”

“That’s future us problem, but it makes great shower sex…” Dean trailed off, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep, Castiel not far behind. Both getting the best nights sleep either have had in a while.

Dean and Castiel never left the hotel room the following day, taking full advantage of the fact that Castiel had no appearances to make that day. Castiel had a sneaking suspicion that it was planned that way, but daren’t ask because their day together was perfect.

When they eventually saw Benny again, he sent them the picture of Dean proposing, Castiel couldn’t help but post it on Instagram the first chance he got.

Dean got a fairly angry phone call off Sam that day, with Dean ‘forgetting’ to call Sam to say he had proposed _‘we were celebrating Sam, calling your brother is a mood killer!’_

Dean stayed for the remainder of the tour, with Castiel comforting him through the flight home... they may have joined the mile high club.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too sure about the sex scene, i think I've ever wrote one before so let me know what you think :)
> 
> feel free to come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/TancredisRose)


End file.
